Lahabrea
Lahabrea is a character from Final Fantasy XIV. He is the leader of the Ascians, beings with the intent to revive their one true god, Zodiark. He serves as the main antagonist of A Realm Reborn and one of the antagonists of Heavensward. Profile Appearance Lahabrea dresses in the standard uniform of an Ascian Overlord: A single black leather hooded coat with purple markings and adornments and a red half mask over the top half of his face. At times, a glowing red emblem appears in front of his face. Personality Lahabrea frequently exhibits a condescending and hostile demeanor, not hesitating to use dark magic to unleash a trap against the Adventurer during confrontations. He also at times breaks into malevolent laughter. He does not appear to have a very high opinion of his associates in Eorzea, at one point even dismissing the Garleans as "fools." Abilities As an overlord of the Ascians, Lahabrea is a powerful sorcerer who can call monsters from the Void and cast powerful spells like Shadow Flare and create damaging orbs and pools of Darkness. Lahabrea can Teleport himself and others without the use of Aetheryte and use the power of a Dark Crystal to possess a living host body. Story A Realm Reborn During the advent of the Seventh Umbral Era, Lahabrea is sensed from a distance by Kan-E-Senna, who warns the others they are being watched. He is seen more clearly when the Adventurer has a vision of the events of the Battle of Carteneau via the Echo while speaking to one of the leaders of the three Grand Companies. Lahabrea watches the events unfold, remarking how the Archons, the Grand Companies, and their Warriors of Light are powerless to stop Bahamut's fury and that the planet will soon be returning in its true form. Lahabrea himself is first encountered in a vision received by the Adventurer from Hydaelyn's crystal: Lahabrea appears from a void and attacks him/her just as the vision ends. Attributing it to aether sickness, the Adventurer's peddler companion thinks little of it. Upon entering the final area of The Thousand Maws of Toto-Rak, the Adventurer encounters Lahabrea himself for the first time. He offers backhanded compliments before manipulating the aether and giving a the banemite Graffias even greater strength with which to kill him/her. Only after it's defeated does Frixio, the elder of the Sylphs reveal that Lahabrea planned to feed him to the vilekin they had just slain. After defeating Titan, Y'shtola spies on Nero Tol Scaeva and Rhitahtyn Sas Arvina caught in a dispute after witnessing the Adventurer's triumph over the Primal, and discovers Lahabrea is working alongside the Garlean Empire. Regarding the others as "fools," he is soon to vanish from the scene, only to confront the Adventurer once again inside the Stone Vigil as they attempt to retrieve Cid nan Garlond's airship much later. Meaning to stop them from facing Garuda before they can, he awakens the sleeping dragon Isgebind and disappears again. Lahabrea is later seen after Garuda's defeat standing on an imperial juggernaut, remarking how much of a marvel the Ultima Weapon is as is consumes Ifrit, Titan, and then Garuda herself. When the Adventurer and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn are escaping from Castrum Centri, Lahabrea reveals to the group he has been possessing the body of Thancred and likely has since just prior to the defeat of Titan. When the party arrives near the end of Praetorium Lahabrea reveals his organization's true intentions to revive their god by using Gaius and the Ultima Weapon under his control, much to the Legatus's horror. But despite using the Heart of Sabik to reactivate Ultima magic and weakening Hydaelyn's protection, the Ultima Weapon is still destroyed. As Gaius van Baelsar lies fallen after ejecting from the warmachine, Lahabrea contemptuously chastises him for his defeat and failure. Turning his attention to the Adventurer, Lahabrea ranted about how the planet is in a state of imbalance and how Hydaelyn is the root of the corruption, describing her as a parasite that "must be burned out if the planet is to recover." And to that end, only the return of the "one true god" can ensure that will occur. Since the Primals are vital to this plan, the Scions cannot be suffered to exist and Lahabrea declares the Adventurer will not leave this place alive. Once sufficiently weakened in battle, Lahabrea is purged from Thancred's body by the Crystals of Light. Despite this setback, assumed to have been exiled to the Void, Lahabrea is seen again in the epilogue where he meets up with his fellow Ascians in a dark place to prepare for Zodiark's resurrection, as Bahamut began stirring once again after the fall of the Praetorium. The Scions later learn of Lahabrea's survival from Zodiark's emissary, Elidibus, who deemed the Ascian's actions reckless yet could not completely condemn him as it enabled the discovery of those strong in the Echo. Lahabrea made minor appearances from flanking the throne of the Thordan VII alongside Elidibus to learning of Nabriales's demise from the latter. Though Lahabrea commented that Nabriales's demise was his own doing, he was still shocked that such an event occurred to his own kind. Heavensward Lahabrea is seen in the presence of Archbishop Thordan VII and the Heavens' Ward as they begin their plans, smugly commenting that the "Bringer of Light" will die, unaware that the archbishop is only using him. Both he and Igeyorhm confront the Warrior of Light at the bottom of the Aetherochemical Research Facility. After both are overwhelmed by the Warrior of Light's increased strength, they resort to "showing the true power of the Echo" and fusing into Ascian Prime. The combined entity is defeated while cursing Hydaelyn. Before they could escape, the Warrior trapped Igeyorhm in the White Auracite and shattered her essence with the left eye of Nidhogg. Shortly thereafter, Thordan VII and the Heavens' Ward arrived, where they revealed the right eye of Nidhogg was entombed with Haldrath's body. Using the right eye, the archbishop transforms into the primal King Thordan, forged by the faith of Ishgard. Intent on ending the Dragonsong War and eliminating all sources of strife in the world, his first act is to sentence Lahabrea to death: the Ascian overlord is struck down by the God-King and destroyed as his aetheric energy is absorbed by the nascent primal. Gameplay Lahabrea is encountered as the final boss of the main storyline of A Realm Reborn. He specializes in several dark elemental spells like Void Pitch, Shadow Flare and Dark Orb. However Lahabrea's attacks lack power and he can easily be defeated by any party that managed to defeat Ultima Weapon before him. He is later fought again in the Aetherochemical Research Facility alongside Igeyorhm, with them later fusing to become Ascian Prime. Voice Lahabrea is voiced by in the Japanese version and in the English version. Since the release of the English version of Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Lahabra is voiced by . Musical themes Lahabrea's appearances are all accompanied by "Without Shadow". Other Appearances ''Triple Triad Lahabrea appears on a card in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Etymology "Lahabrea" refers to the light scion "Lahabrea, Abyssal Celebrant" referred to in the profile of Mateus from Final Fantasy XII. The glyph that appears when Lahabrea is channeling magic is almost identical to the bottom portion of Mateus's, only inverted. fr:Lahabrea pt-br:Lahabrea Category:Villains Category:Final Fantasy XIV Characters Category:Ascians